


Визитка - WTF Figure Skating 2021

by WTF Figure Skating 2021 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Banners & Icons, Embedded Images, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Nonfiction, Visit card, WTF Figure Skating 2021, Визитка
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Figure%20Skating%202021
Summary: Визитка команды WTF Figure Skating 2021 на ЗФБ-2021
Comments: 18
Kudos: 58
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2021, WTF?! Figure skating! (2021)





	Визитка - WTF Figure Skating 2021

**Author's Note:**

> В работе есть creator's style. Не отключайте его, пожалуйста :)

Праздники давно отгремели. Закончились тазики оливье, шампанское и новогоднее настроение (к кому оно заглянуло в этот раз). Команда фигурного катания сонно выползла из-под ёлок, пересчиталась по головам и вздохнула. Зима пришла, битва уже близко... Надо что-то делать.

смотреть на [youtube](https://youtu.be/SouVZ2kLfWA)

Пусть праздники остались позади, но ведь никогда не поздно получить кусочек новогоднего чуда, правда? И мы подготовили для вас небольшую игрушку.

Сможете ли вы угадать фигуриста по его филейной части? Или фигуриста/фигуристку по фрагменту костюма?

Если да, смело тыкайте в картинку - и вперёд! Если нет, но вам любопытно - тоже тыкайте ;)

Внимание, все ссылки на АО3 по умолчанию открываются в той же вкладке. Сайт с игрушкой должен быть адаптивен для портретного положения мобильников, но с десктопов будет гораздо удобнее. Сменить "категорию" можно только перезагрузкой страницы, к сожалению.

[ ](https://wtf-figure-skating-2021.netlify.app)

А для более содержательного знакомства с фигурным катанием советуем посмотреть нашу [летнюю визитку](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030576) (ссылка откроется в той же вкладке).

* * *

Если вам так понравились фрагменты из игры, что хочется унести себе, или если вы не хотите ничего угадывать, а хотите только посмотреть - ниже два набора аватарок.

Аватарки, часть один (задницы, 22 шт.)
    

Аватарки, часть два (костюмы, 22 шт.)
    

Съешь ещё этих ~~мягких французских булок~~ фигурнокатательных баннеров

  
`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Figure%20Skating%202021" ><img src="https://i.ibb.co/HKgBY1w/banner-costumes.jpg" alt="wtf figure skating 2021" style="max-width:100%;"></a>`  
  
`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Figure%20Skating%202021" ><img src="https://i.ibb.co/gP8tVvB/banner-faces.jpg" alt="wtf figure skating 2021" style="max-width:100%;"></a>`  
  
`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Figure%20Skating%202021" ><img src="https://i.ibb.co/M8P7vpN/banner-katarina.jpg" alt="wtf figure skating 2021" style="max-width:100%;"></a>`  
  
`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Figure%20Skating%202021" ><img src="https://i.ibb.co/ssCWcG3/banner-ladies.jpg" alt="wtf figure skating 2021" style="max-width:100%;"></a>`  
  
`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Figure%20Skating%202021" ><img src="https://i.ibb.co/tXKKC2k/banner-men.jpg" alt="wtf figure skating 2021" style="max-width:100%;"></a>`  
  
`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Figure%20Skating%202021" ><img src="https://i.ibb.co/mBKhxMf/banner-yuzu.jpg" alt="wtf figure skating 2021" style="max-width:100%;"></a>`

**Author's Note:**

> Гирлянда: [Designed by Freepik](http://www.freepik.com)  
> Конёк: [Designed by pikisuperstar / Freepik](http://www.freepik.com)  
> Бесшовный фон: [Designed by nizovatina / Freepik](http://www.freepik.com)  
> Ёлка, шарик и фото фигуристов - из свободных источников.


End file.
